dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Klaatu Visitor/Vlad Masters The New Timeline
In being consistent with science fiction, I not only want to examine the impact of a new timeline has on Vlad Masters and his interaction with the Fentons and in particular with Danny Phantom, I will explore the effects of a time paradox on the weather around Amity. Fans have noticed a lot of inconsistencies in the cannon series where seasons seem to be out of step with the school year. I think this will be an opportunity to use the new timeline trope as affecting the weather, limited to Amity Park where the alternate reality took place. Unlike in Masters of all Time, this timeline was not allowed by Clockwork but an accident that happened 20 years in the future that joined in hyperspace with the wormhole being created at the University of Wisconsin. Carolyn Maddie Wells from an alternate universe was a scientists who was pulled through the portal and then collided with Vlad in the science lab where the experiment was being conducted. She possessed technology that allowed both her and Vlad to be healed from ecto acne immediately thus spending only days instead of years in the hospital. This allowed Vlad the chance to try to win Maddie only to realize Maddie would always choose Jack. He realizes however that Carolyn is a complete doppleganger of Maddie in looks and personality with one major difference, she is in love with Vlad. He decides she is more worthy than the Maddie he once loved and chooses her to be his future wife. Carolyn also can level the playing field with her husband Vlad as she also is a half ghost with powers equal to Vlad's. Neither of their zaps can really hurt each other and only stuns each other as a result of being equal in ghost core powers. Carolyn also possesses additional powers in that she can alter the look of her costume. In spite of many in Amity being afraid of Vlad Plasmius even though now he is a more behaved version of his former self, there is also a following of women who secretly think Vlad Plasmius is hot, and reminds them of a vampire. This requires Carolyn many a time intercepting fan women who actually try to hit on Vlad. She has to remind them that Vlad Plasmius is a happily married father and is currently unavailable. Vlad loves the attention but is faithful to his truelove, Carolyn Maddie Masters aka Carolyn Maddie Plasmius. Careful not to reveal their true identities as they see the world is still not ready to accept half ghosts, they maintain an alter ego family which helps fight ghosts trying to invade in Amity Park. Occasionally Vlad falls to some of his former villainous ways due to his raising by his father Ivan Masters who taught him that anything should be for the taking of a Masters. For this reason sometimes Vlad and Carolyn will fight as well as Vlad and Danny when there is a disagreement. Example, Vlad feels that he is 'entitled' to the Inifini Map. Carolyn and Danny try to convince him this is not correct but on occasion he tries to steal the map and must be stopped. Despite Vlad occasional backsliding to villainy, Carolyn sticks with him no matter what. She possesses an unusual patience and tolerance of Vlad even when he slips up. She doesn't mind a good fight from time to time as she knows that they will eventually make up and despite disagreements, both Vlad and Carolyn have a deep, unshakable and somewhat unearthly love for each other. This is also because Vlad, like Carolyn, is part alien ancestry from a race known as the Yddrin. This also explains why Vlad's eyes glow red and he got fangs when hit with the portal blast and Jack did not in Masters of All TIme. Yddrins are the evolved former residents of ancient earth who were part of the city dwellers of Atlantis before it was destroyed. In ancient times this advanced race of humans fled Earth and terraformed a planet in the far end of the Milky Way Galaxy which they discovered after accidentally traveling through a wormhole. The new planet is called Yddra-Navara. Yddrins are fiercly loyal to each other and the invention of the Empathyy Stone has practically elimated war, fighting and divorce on the planet. It is rumored the Yddrins may have been partially responsible for altering Vlad's timeline as he is a direct decendant of Yddrin King Ivanoff Estavon. When the Yddrin satellite spotted Vlad on an asteroid the King may have developed a hyperspace conduit which was hoped might trigger a connection between a parallel universe that was doing a portal experiment similar to Jack Fenton's and bridge the two times and universes together to begin to alter Vlad's past. These are just rumors but the Yddrin are a very powerful advanced race who when they become moody or romantic will change to look very similar to how Vlad looks as Plasmius, except their eyes glow yellow and their skin becomes a darker purple. Eventually Carolyn and Vlad have a son, Nathaniel Masters who is like Danny in almost every way except he has his dad's chin shape. He looks to Danny as a younger brother and often teases him but deep down truly is a best friend of Danny's just like Tucker. He and Danny can relate to each other as both are half ghosts. Nathan at first looks like Danny when becoming a half ghost, but at his eighteenth birthday he takes on the looks of his father, Vlad Plasmius. At first he is appalled with the new look but finds that a lot of the girls at Caspar are into the Vampire look and think Nathan Plasmius is hot. As a result, Nathan in his ghost form has to hide a lot when near the high school a a crazed fanbase of girls often are seen chasing him. He is up in popularity with Danny Phantom but prefers not to have such a following. This is because Nathan is rather shy and withdrawn which are traits he inherited from his father, Vlad. He prefers not having the fame but like Danny Phantom, he is stuck with the following as well as his new 'Plasmius' look. More info will be added on Vlad Masters and his family. Category:Blog posts